Musick
by HouseOfGlass
Summary: Septimus hates the darke, and believes that it only does horrible, unforgivable things. But what happens when the darke becomes a savior as well? Set after Darke, with similar plot. Rated M for future violence and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

It was cold. Colder than cold. As the frozen wind blew across the Arctic terrain, snow was carried in swirls and appeared to be almost mist-like. In the farthest reaches there was nothing but moving snow drifts and layers and layers of ice upon which the snow danced and floated. No one came here, as it was full of nothing but frigid temperatures and a barren, frozen wasteland. However, some people from the nearby Land of the Singing Sands would sometimes gather the only resource the domain sometimes contained. Black Onyx. Rich in the ability to be sculpted into beautiful **Darke**-esque treasures and carry the **Darke** better than any other mineral that is, except for glass.

The nights in this land were always frigid, stormy, and cold. Usually nothing out of the ordinary happened, except for the rare instance of late night onyx collection, or trying to discover something that could reside deep under the snow. But nothing was ever under the snow. Or the ice for that matter.

Until that night. That fateful night when everything changed.

The land was cold, and frozen as always, but the winter gave the wind an extra nip, and the sky extra snow. It was also dark, but the winter night was made longer by the fact that it was indeed the longest night; The **Darkest** night of the year. Two figures scuttled around in the snow, hoping to discover something other than more ice and onyx. They would scrape away the flakes in patches away from the ice and peer down into its depth with the assistance of a lantern. So far, they had been out there for hours with no luck. Just ice that contained nothing but emptiness.

"Whoa. Wait a minute, Irim, look at this. I think I found something."

His companion, Irim, sighed.

"You have said that twelve times already, _twelve_. Most of the time it is nothing but a dead rodent. I am sick and tired of dead rodents, Mason." She huffed.

"This is not dead rodent." He said, in almost a whisper. Something in his voice implied that it wasn't another dead rodent, and Irim came running. She kneeled down on the ground next to him and gasped.

Because frozen under the ice was a girl. She had skin that was translucent, and like china painted white, with ebony hair. Her eyes were closed, but her eyelinds and lips where tinged a light purple. She wore a long, sleeveless dress that was purple and white, with streaks of black. On her feet were black flats with long ribbons that tied up her legs. She was impossibly beautiful, but carried a sinister air about her as the two explorers stared.

"What should we do?" Irim whispered.

"Get her out, or course!" Mason exclaimed. Irish was hesitant. That . . . thing was in there for a reason. And she was pretty sure that it should not be let out.

"No. It can't be." She whispered to herself. It had just clicked in her head what she, _it_, was. It could not come out of the ice. That would spell cha-

Irim's thought was severed by a stabbing, scraping sound. It was Mason, clawing at the ice with a pick. He was almost there.

"No!" She screamed. "Mason! No! Don't!"

But it was too late. Black mist flew up from the hole in a mushroom cloud, and some of it curled out of the hole and slid across the ice in tendrils. Mason's body was crumpled off to the side like a dropped marionette. And there it was, standing on the precipice with a smirk on it's porcelain face with huge white wings upon which every feather faded from white to black.

It was far too late. Because Symphony LeCloud was free.

It was free.


	2. Chapter 2

***Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Septimus Heap characters! **

Chapter 1:

The snow was falling. It came down in little tiny little flakes, each unique with its own special pattern. _Kind of like people_, Septimus thought, as a couple of the flakes assaulted his hair, while others landed on his green tunic. He had just finished visiting Syrah, for only the second time since the whole **Darke** Domain debacle, and it had depressed him a little. Whenever he thought of how close she had come to dying – _dying_ – when the **things** had came into the **DisEnchantment** chamber, it made him feel even more scared.

But, Septimus also had other important things to worry about. He walked as briskly as he could in the dense snow over to the palace to see Jenna. Both of them were going to go visit Aunt Zelda in the Marram Marshes to help her with something. None of them were quite sure what that something was exactly, in her letter she had just blatantly written, '_something very important and NOT to be ignored. Love and kisses, Aunt Zelda._'

So, both of them would be heading out in the blizzard weather to go see what exactly was needed. Which with how horrid the weather was would indeed not be ignored.

And so, about ten minutes later a very windblown and flustered Septimus Heap stumbled through the palace doors, very narrowly missing **Passing Through** an ancient ghost that was supposed to be standing guard.

"Excuse me, but do you know where I might find the Princess?" He asked politely, trying not to further offend the old ghost.

"Ah yes. Apprentice. So nice to see you again. Always a joy, always a joy. How are your studies going?" The ghost replied in a quite leisurely manner.

"Very well, actually, but-"

"Have you managed that um. . . What was it again? I believe it starts with a T, but silly old me can not seem to remember. What is it? The trans-"

"**Transubstantiate Triple**. Yes I have managed it." Septimus said. "But listen I-" He was cut off yet again.

"That's it! The **Triple**! You must be getting very refined in this **Magyk** business. What about the-"

This time, Septimus was the one who interjected.

"Listen sir, I don't mean to be rude, but I really need to find the princess. Do you know where she is?"

"Ah yes. Princess Esmerelda. I do happen to know where she is."

"Can you please tell me?" He was beginning to get impatient.

"She's in her chambers!" The ghost finally said, after much hesitation.

"Thank you sir!" Septimus called over his shoulder as he hurried down the softly lit hallway; the flames of the candles and their shadows flickering from the gust of air he sent as he hurried.

"So polite that young man. Very polite. Just needs to comb his hair." The ghost said, as he slowly floated down the hallway to go sit by the fire.

Septimus was almost to Jenna's room, and making good progress by keeping his head down and eyes averted onto the floor to make sure no more pesky old ghosts would get in the way of his mission. He knew they meant well, it was just how they could be so _annoying_. Whenever a relatively old ghost – especially ancients – were asked a question, it could turn from a simple question and answer session into a five minute ordeal. Sometimes it was a bit ridiculous, but still. They meant well.

So there he was, hurrying down the corridor, when _bam_! Septimus was flung backwards and hit promptly hit the floor. And so, for the second time that evening, he was a bit flustered.

"Hello Sep!" A voice from somewhere-over-there called. He pulled himself into a sitting position on the floor. The mystery assailant he had ambushed was Jenna.

"Jen! Finally! Sorry I'm late. The weather is downright horrid, and that old ancient down by the door was a bother again." Jenna laughed.

"It's okay!" She said cheerfully, her cheeks flushed from laughing and her gold circlet a little disheveled from her stumble. She held out a hand and helped Septimus to his feet.

"Thanks Jen." He said. "Now when do we depart?"

**A couple things to say:**

**1. Sorry it took me over a month to update! I have been very busy with school, dance, friends, ect. I usually only come on FF via Droid, so I haven't been able to add new chapters and such. :) **

**2. Thanks to everyone who already read, reviewed, and even favorited it! It really means a lot!:) **

**3. What do you think so far? I'm trying to capture the way Angie Sage writes in a way to make it more authentic, but I don't know so far. Are the characters to OOC? Or is my lauguage to colloquial? To eloquent? Or just right? :) Please let me know!**

**Much love to everyone,**

**HouseOfGlass**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two:

***Disclaimer: I do not own any original Septimus Heap characters. (Which is probably a good thing.) **

Symphony LeCloud was late. As usual, one might have said if they were not afraid of the consequences. For her, time stood still. She would arrive when she wanted, and that was perfectly acceptable. Or else.

As per the request of the witch mother, who was in dire need of a potion, she was being sent to the Keeper's cottage way off in the Marram Marshes. Symphony didn't mind going to the small cottage, as she did quite often, but it was the Marsh itself she didn't quite like. Mostly, it was the fact that she had to take a boat there. Symphony and boats did not agree, but to avoid suspicion in case Zelda Heap had any visitors she might possibly have, she was stuck taking a boat.

Symphony stepped out of the coven house and her boot crunched under fresh snow. She turned around, and waved at a figure in the window. Symphony belonged to a witch coven, a rather hidden one tucked into the Forest. It doubled as both an orphanage for girls, which was it's main function, but also as a witch coven for those girls who would in reality, never be adopted. But having the unwanted join a witch coven rather than keep their hopes of finding a family up forever was in fact a nicer way of telling them they would never find anyone. Symphony was one of them.

But on the contrary, Symphony found nothing tragic about it. She was better off alone, and that was something that she not only told herself but that others believed as well. It was for the better, actually.

She walked deeper into the Forest, running her hand along trees as she went. The carnivorous ones were her favorite. She found them quite attractive, except for the whole scent of rotting flesh and the occasional bones tucked into their notches. She admired them because they were unique, not only in appearance, but in action as well. However, she could think of a lot more efficient ways to kill someone rather than sacrificing them to a carnivorous plant. That to her was a cowardly way to end someone's life, and Symphony was no coward.

After about an hour and a half of running (and the occasional hovering), she had made it to the small dock, where a black canoe was awaiting her. She tossed her bag into the back, and clambered in with much difficulty. Water sloshed over the side as she flailed about, trying to not only stow her bag and keep the torch from going out, but put the hood on her cloak up as well. She was not one for multitasking. She pulled the hood tight, and huffed to herself as she settled onto the warped bench. Grabbing the oars, she propelled her self forth to the cottage.

It was silent. The oars barley made a sound, and she could hear the faint splish-splashing of water creatures somewhere in the distance. So, Symphony did what she did best, and that was to sing. Her voice was soprano and delicate, but terribly haunting. It carried across the water, to even the far reaches of the marshes. She knew it too. She smirked as she continued her frightening song. She had maybe a half-hours row until she reached the cottage. And it would not go wasted.

ooOoOoOoo

"What is that sound? It's driving me crazy." Septimus said as he climbed up from a chair in Aunt Zelda's sitting room, putting down his latest read. So far the book had really lacked in information, and Septimus later discovered it had been written by an old coot who had gone crazy believing the 'angels of death were after him'. No one believed him.

"Yeah, what is that?" Jenna echoed and went to join Septimus at the window sill. It was hard to make anything out, as the snow was coming down, blanketing everything in it's path. There was flickering light, _fire_ even, that was steadily making its way towards the cottage.

"Do you reckon it's Marsh Fire?"

"In this weather? Likely not. And it doesn't make that sort of sound."

Aunt Zelda too had abandoned her spot and joined the two at the window.

"It's Symphony."

"Symphony?"

"She's one of those witches down in the forest."

"From the Forest Coven?"

"No. The other one." Zelda said, opening the door. Septimus and Jenna shot each other glances. They both knew she meant the orphanage, but was too nice to say anything.

The canoe had been docked, and a black cloaked figure was making its way up the path towards the door. Once inside, it shook itself out and slowly removed its cloak. It was indeed a girl. A beautiful one at that.

"I'm here on behalf of the witch mother. She needs a potion. . . ?" The girl said, her voice soft like velvet. She removed a slip of paper from her cloak pocket and showed it to Zelda.

"Oh yes. This way." She ushered Symphony in the direction of the cupboard, Aunt Zelda's tent dress swishing as she moved. Symphony's dress was long and white, with black and blue designs along the borders. The white was the color of her skin, he noted. And her eyes.

Her eyes had to be her most striking feature, he decided. When she had made eye contact with him, he had shuddered (although he hoped not visibly,) as the purple-ness of them saw straight through into his soul. _Soul would be a good way to describe the feeling_, he thought, as he listened to the sounds of the two rummaging away in the potion cabinet.

She had prominent limbal rings, black as well . . . blackness. Maybe that was what made them so beautiful. He had done a small study into optics as part of his Exams, but never really paid much attention. Oh how he wished he had. Maybe listening to Marcia ramble on about eyeballs would have paid off. Septimus could clearly picture her saying 'I told you so' and them rambling on about the benefits of listening.

ooOoo

Symphony had long finished digging through the cupboard with Aunt Zelda and was now seated directly across from Septimus as they ate dinner. Jenna was next to him on his left, and was clearly not enjoying her cabbage sandwich. And neither was Symphony he noticed, as hers was practically untouched. She had been looking at him all through dinner and it had unnerved him to a certain extent, so Septimus had decided to give his undivided attention to his sandwich. It was a fool proof plan, he had thought that is, until he had ran out of sandwiches. Now he had to endure her scarily captivating stares at the painfully silent table. Aunt Zelda had tried to make conversation, but Jenna had just scowled into her food, Septimus stuffed his face with sandwiches, and Symphony just sat there. It had been a terribly awkward meal, and he was relieved that it was finally coming to a close. Aunt Zelda, just to busy herself, had gathered the dishes and refused anybody's help, and locked herself in the kitchen. Jenna tried to read a book, but instead ended up staring out the window. Symphony was just sitting on the floor in front of the fire. And Septimus decided he was going to talk to her.

He sat next to her on the living room floor, and said nothing.

"So, I heard you are from the castle?" She said, phrasing it more like a question. She had turned away from the fire to look at him.

"Yes, I am. Are you?"

"From the castle?" She laughed. "No. I'm from the coven in the forest."

She definitely wasn't from the Forest Coven, and her clothes showed that. The only other 'coven' in the forest was the orphanage. So that must mean. . .

"I know what you're thinking." She said, interrupting his thoughts. Septimus looked at her, unsure of what to say or do now.

"And the answer is yes." She said again.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"Don't be! There is nothing to be sorry about. Nothing." She said, almost snapping and then turned back around.

"What is it like at the castle?" She asked.

"It's great!" Septimus said, eager to change the subject. He then started rambling on about various parts of castle life, the Ramblings, and even talked about his position as Senior ExtraOrdinary Wizard Apprentice all while Symphony listened with rapt attention.

When Symphony heard the bit about Septimus being the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice, she almost jumped. It was too perfect. He had just finished talking about said position when she practically blurted;

"Can you take me there?" Which was odd because Symphony never just _blurts_ out, she always tries to remain poised. But in this situation she could hardly contain herself. She had to go to the castle. Had to.

Septimus was quite taken aback by her statement and didn't know quite how to respond.

"W-well I guess. . ." He stammered. "I'm leaving here tomorrow; I can come by and get you on our way to the castle."

"That would be absolutely lovely." She said. Symphony then stood up, grabbed her basket she had brought with her, and made her way to the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?" She said. Septimus nodded. He watched as she slipped out the door and disappeared into the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

***DISCLAIMER: For now, the only character I own is Symphony. So don't sue. And this chapter might be a little short, so I apologize. :)**

It was late. Very late. Marcia Overstrand knew she should be in bed, getting her rest as she had to pick up a new pair of shoes tomorrow and she didn't want anyone to see her all _tired_. But she had **Seen **a **Disturbance** just outside of the Castle in the Forest. She knew she shouldn't be fretting over this, as there were **Disturbances** all the time in the Forest, but this one was different. She had been watching it for some time now, and it had started out quite large, and was growing even bigger.

Marcia had first noticed the **Disturbance** right after the incident involving the **Darke Domain**, but she didn't want to believe it. The Castle needed nothing to worry about for a while, and a **Darke Disturbance** was definitely one of them.

She could tell it was **Darke** by the fact that she couldn't exactly **See** what it was doing; she could just sense it's presence. It must be using a block, which was a sign that this was no **Darke** wannabe. This was the real thing.

ooOoo

Marcia had woken up at her usual time, attempted to have breakfast at her normal time but was delayed due to having to assist Catchpole break up an aggressive argument between the stove and the new coffee pot. (She had finally gotten rid of the old one only to have the new one create even more trouble.) She had done a **Ten Second Clean** to get rid of the coffee stains on her robe, and made her way back to the Great Hall. She did a quick mental check on the **Disturbance**.

It was gone.

No longer was it in the Forest.

She heard a clamour from the door to the Great Hall. In stumbled Septimus, Jenna, and a girl.

"Marcia!" Septimus called. Marcia turned all the way around to see him waving. "This is Symphony!" He called again.

No longer was the **Disturbance** in the Forest.

No. It was here.


End file.
